A Little Something
by Ducky2196
Summary: Matt comes home after the concert to find Gabby still awake...just like he hoped. Based on Dawsey scene in 4x06 and Matt's comment about Gabby staying up after the concert. Very much M rated, my take on what we should have seen after the concert but didn't.


**I have been SO bad with updating When Things Happen To Change. I Am SO SO SO sorry! I promise it is coming, I have just been so flat out at work, its crazy! And so I offer this little gem (I think at least) instead!**

 **I had this lovely oneshot idea before I had even SEEN the new episode and to be honest, I LOVED the new ep. We may have only gotten a little Dawsey but the storyline with Kelly and Boden…HOLY SHIT! I love seeing the change in Kelly, how he backed down while on shift but not off, I can't wait to see where this goes. And Boden!? I DIDN'T see that coming at all, I thought the woman was a freak but nothing like this! Holy Hell!**

 **Anyway, so this based on, of course, our little dawsey scene, I am however choosing to ignore the loss of the baby and pretending that they are just back together after being apart. I didn't want to focus on the emotions of losing the baby, just their emotions of being together for the first time since breaking up and now getting back together.**

 **Enjoy! Please review :D**

* * *

 **A Little Something…**

So the concert had been a bust, well so Casey, Otis and Hermann had thought but in the end, sitting at Molly's bar, Matt couldn't actually get his mind off the woman who was waiting at home for him, the same woman who he had joked around with earlier in the day, flirted with shamelessly and had been thinking about nonstop as of late.

Actually Matt always thought of Gabby, even when they were apart he couldn't stop thinking about her, he honestly just hoped that she would be thinking about at the same time but as he stood by the bar at Molly's, seeing himself in the reflection of the mirror he chose to only think about their future…together. Knocking back the rest of his beer, Matt smiled to Hermann and Otis, "I'm out guys. See you next shift…" it was no secret to them that he was going home to Gabby, Hermann smiling as he left.

The whole way home he couldn't stop thinking about lucky he was to have her back in his life and how he was going to do everything he could to keep her in his life. But they were different now, they had both experienced being apart, both stating that it was not something they want to experience again, they worked well together, were able to manage their feelings better while on shift.

They were going to be fine, _together_ ; they were going to be fine.

Pulling up outside his, _their_ , apartment, Matt killed the engine, not able to hold back his smile, Kelly wasn't going to be home any time soon, it was clear by the way he was throwing back beers at Molly's after Patterson had left, he had had a quick conversation with Kelly, being brushed off as fine and that he would be home later. Of course Matt was worried but all he could do was be there for Kelly when he needed it and right now, he needed space.

And so with one step at a time, Matt pulled himself up the few short steps and into the apartment, the lingering smell of a cooked chicken dinner hitting his nose instantly. Breathing in deeply, he smiled, he was home, his family was home, nothing else was needed except Gabby to be in his arms right now. As he walked down the small hallway, he glanced at the time, it was only about 11pm, but he knew Gabby had been tied recently and so he just hoped that she was still waiting up for him.

He didn't have to wait long to find her, she was laying stretched out on the couch, wearing one of his navy t-shirts, the one she usually wore to sleep in, her bare legs crossed at the ankles as she typed away on her laptop, clearly not having heard him coming in the door, headphones in her ears, her foot bouncing away to the rhythm of the music. She was beautiful; there was no two ways about it.

Dropping his keys, wallet and phone on the counter, he moved to her side, his hands slipping to her bare feet, massaging them lightly as she smiled, her eyes still on the screen, trying to ignore the warm feeling she was getting from him touching her skin, she _really_ needed to finish this order for Molly's. But Matt wasn't having any of it, he took to teasing her now, the pressure he was applying to her foot getting stronger, something that he knew she loved, a foot massage was something that could win her over no matter how stubborn she was being.

He watched her fingers falter for a moment as he applied more pressure, her eyes fluttering shut momentarily before opening again and focussing on the screen intently, not wanting to give away just how much he was turning her on by just touching her, but she couldn't help the small moan that slipped form her lips as he moved his thumb down the middle of her foot, her eyes closing again, a shudder coming over her.

"That feel good?" He murmured as she began to squirm in her seat, the laptop sitting on her lap but forgotten about, her hands clenched in fits, trying to control herself but the snow, lazy nod of her head told him that she wasn't really focussing on anything but his hands and how she was feeling. He laughed lowly, loving that he had that effect on her, he would always be the only one who knew how to turn her on.

Somehow Gabby was able to move her laptop form her lap, the headphones unplugging at the same time, music filtering through the quiet living room, the soft sound only adding to their romance, sweet words and gently music, something that they would make love to all night long. Slowly, Matt's hands slipped from her feet, up her bare legs, his whole body leaning over her, his lips touching the same part so her legs that his hands had eliciting a deep groan from Gabby, her head falling back against the side of the couch, her lips parted, eyes closed, his name tumbling from her lips moments later.

Smiling against her skin, Matt's hands gripped her hips, pulling her down the couch to meet him, the shirt she was wearing sliding up as he did so, revealing the grey cotton panties that she wore. They were nothing special, something completely plain in fact, but there was something about the colour on her skin, his eyes darkened as he looked up at her, his lips touching the inside of her thighs, her hands shooting to his hair, tangling tightly into the soft locks that he had.

He could feel her shuddering under him, the feather light kisses causing goose bumps to explode all over her body, a sharp intake of breath as he got close to the one place she really wanted him.

But something in that moment brought a small amount of clear thinking to her, a name tumbling from her lips, something that would probably have turned him off but he understood, "Kelly…" Matt knew what she was trying to say, why it was his name that had barely made it from her lips before she sucked in another breath, bringing her bottom lip in between her teeth to stop herself from crying out already.

Against he skin, he whispered, as his hand slipped under the shirt, his fingers caressing the soft skin just under her breath, another shudder coming over her, "He won't be home for a while, he is still at Molly's, told me he would be home late…" and that was the last of the conversation about Kelly Severide they were going to have that night.

Matt glanced up and became mesmerised with her lips, the desire to kiss her coming over him instantly and so he did, loving the fact that after all this time he was able to kiss her again whenever he wanted and he was determined to make sure he did, not matter where they were or who was with them. Leaning over her suddenly, Matt crushed his lips onto of hers, a small cry coming from her lips as she wasn't expecting it but she kissed him back fully, her hands tangling around his neck, bringing him as close to her as possible, laying his body flush against hers as they kissed, a fire starting in her stomach.

They lost themselves in each other for what felt like forever, the need for air never becoming too much of an issue, they were just happy to be there, in that moment together. Gabby could feel his need for her against her centre, her legs wrapping around his waist to pull him closer, only his jeans and her panties separating them.

Matt pulled away, looking down at her, they may not have to worry about Kelly coming home any time soon but he wasn't going to do this on the couch, there would be a time for hot sex on the couch, but tonight was not that time. He wanted to show her love, and he knew exactly where that was going to happen.

Slowly he pulled himself from her body, bringing her with him, he rested his hand in hers, pulling her into a kiss he sighed, "Come on…" as they moved through the apartment, Gabby's bare feet padding against the hardwood floors of the hallway, stopped at _their_ bedroom door, it would always be _their_ bedroom. Gabby placed her hand against his back, stopping him from moving inside, he turned to face her. Gently she placed her lips against his before leaving him standing on his own in the door way, she moved, swinging her hip as she walked, into the darkened bedroom, an invitation for Matt to follow.

He did.

Closing the door to the bedroom, Matt flicked on the light, Gabby noted that they could still hear the soft music floating through the house and into the bedroom, even with the door still closed. Her body swung to the soft music as Matt moved closer to her, reaching out he linked their hands, needing to feel her touch in any way possible. He tried to pull away, his mind heading towards closing the blinds, blocking out the world around them but Gabby pulled him back, a small, coy smile playing on her lips, dark eyes staring back at him.

"You know…this is about the first time we have had alone in a long time…" she brought herself closer to him, letting her arms wrap loosely around his neck and placed her lips gently over his, letting herself savour the feeling of having him in her arms around. Matt leaned closer to her, more pressure finding its way into their kiss and he pulled her closer, letting his lips crush onto hers and allow his tongue to slide along her bottom lip, needing, wanting more from her.

Suddenly allowing him access, Gabby groaned as his tongue touched hers, electricity shooting through them both. Walking her back towards the door, Matt made sure to keep her head cradled in his hands to stop it from hitting against the wood as her back hit the door, pressing her into it with passion and force that it took her breath away.

Gabby groaning deeply again as his hips pressed into hers, his growing state of arousal spurring hers on, that fire that was in her stomach burning even more deeply now. As his lips left hers, her head rolled back slightly, giving him more room to trace his lips against her neck, finding the place between her neck and shoulder that would hopefully send her crazy.

She grabbed onto Matt's shoulders, fisting the material she found there with such force that Matt could feel the slight bite of her nails on his skin. In that moment the calm, softness of Matt's lips on her neck turned almost deadly, his teeth scraping along the skin he found there. Opening his mouth, Matt's teeth sunk into the side of her neck both gently and painfully, a groan reverberating through her throat underneath the assault, her body exploding with feelings she hadn't felt in a long time.

From that moment, things heated up very quickly, Gabby's hands found the skin on Matt's back, under the shirt he was still wearing, trailing downwards slightly to rest on his backside, grabbing him and pulling him even closer. As a reaction, Matt's hips pushed forward into hers even more, pushing her back against the door. If someone were watching them, they would say that they were both teenagers, doing things they shouldn't be doing. Matt's leg slipped between Gabby's knees, parting her legs enough to brace himself against her and the door, her centre brushing against the rough material of his pants, separated by nothing more than just her underwear, a sharp hiss slipping from her lips as electricity shot through her body at the contact.

Slowly, painfully Matt pulled away, the heat and lust falling away for a moment, both his hands moving to her cheeks, lifting her face gently he looked down at her, cheeks flush, lips parted, he placed a gently, loving kiss to her lips, "I never though we would be here again Gabby. After everything that we have been through, you and me, it's forever and I am damn well going to prove that to you…"

At his words, Gabby became emotional, tears welling in her eyes, after their break up, she never thought she would be happy again, nor did she ever think that she would have Matt back in her life like this and yet, here they were. "Matt…" She placed her hands against his chest, blinking back the tears, "Standing here, with you…you have no idea how happy I am to be with you again…" This time she leaned up on her toes, her lips touching his gently, before her hands slipped to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her, the heat and lust instantly coming back.

Pulling apart was getting harder and harder for them but the need for air was becoming an issue and so standing toe to toe with each other, Gabby let her lips open up slowly and the words tumble from her mouth, "I love you …" Matt's smile grew wider in that moment; he honestly didn't think he could be even more happier than he was at that time. He wasn't going to rush this, he wanted to savour every moment and so he traced his hands down Gabby's shoulders slowly, he pulled her from against the door, moving around her body as he did, placing small, gentle kisses on the small amount of bare skin he found as he came to stand behind her.

Gabby could feel herself trembling as his hands slid over her shoulders, sending massive amount of electricity shooting through her, the heat his hands and breath on the back of her neck warming up something deep inside of her. She didn't move as his hands did as they wished and his lips continued peppering kiss on the back of her neck, just under her hairline. As his hands slipped lower one encircling her waist while the other came to rest on her stomach, his hand out stretch over the shirt that was covering her body.

Gabby felt as though she was going to collapse, it was no secret that it had been a while since she had been anyone, when they were apart subconsciously she had always known it was Matt she wanted. She had loved him for so long, she had never thought of ever being with someone other than him. His lips continued to move over her shoulders, her neck, his hands playing with the ends of the shirt that sat just below her hips, goose bumps covering her skin as his fingers brushed against her, he was making her wait, driving her crazy and she wanted to hate him for it, wanted to yell but nothing more than a whisper, a beg came from her lips, "Matt, don't be mean..."

He chuckled against her back, before placing another gentle kiss on her neck. "I don't want to be mean sweetheart, I just want this to be worth the wait…I want to enjoy every single second..." He spun her around and locked his arms around her neck, leaning close enough to her that their lips barely touch but the heat from him was sending her crazy. From outside the bedroom they could hear the song change and the words float through the room, _'If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says; she loves me…'_

In that moment Matt's lips crushed down onto Gabby's and he lifted her gently off the ground, a small squeak coming from her lips in surprise. "I love you Gabby Dawson, don't you ever forget that…" the words echoed through the room as Matt walked them towards the bed slowly, placing Gabby back onto her feet just inches from the end of the bed. Electricity sparked through his body as her nimble fingers found his hips, lifting shirt from his pants, she had watched him dress earlier that day, making a mental note that she would be stripping him of those clothes some time during the coming night.

Skating her hands over the bottom half of his stomach she could feel his muscles tense and contract under her touch, and it wasn't the only thing that she could feel reacting to her proximity. Breaking the kiss, Gabby looked up at Matt with a raised eyebrow and a quirky little smile that just made him want her even more. "You have no idea how beautiful you are…" his words whispered in her ear and she turned bright red, causing him to smile, his fingers tangling in the bottom of the shirt, waiting for her to give permission for it to be removed, wanting her to give him as much as possible.

Nodding her head slowly, Gabby watched in complete fascination as his eyes lowered to what he was doing, focussing on lifting the shirt gently from her body, leaving her standing in nothing but the soft grey panties he loved to see her in and a matching grey bra. Again it was nothing special, it wasn't fancy or lacy or glittery, but it was _her_ , the colours against her skin looked amazing, his mouth opening as he looked down at his half naked girlfriend, in the middle of _their_ bedroom.

His eyes scooted up her body, from her hips, to her stomach, to her breasts, watching the way her chest rose and fell with each laboured breath she took, then up her neck, to her dark lips and back to her eyes, watching him intently as he took her all in. His hands traced back up her arms, sending goose bumps across her shoulders and neck. He noticed as Gabby swallowed deeply, her own hands lifting his shirt from his body, the only time his hands left her skin was to raise them over his head, his muscles contracting as he did so.

They stared down at each other for a second, their eyes locked, just breathing heavily, each other waiting to make the first move, but it was as Matt leaned down again, his lips touching her cheek gently that he felt her shudder under his touch, a smile coming to his face as she did, doing it again he elicited the same response, this time he laughed, resting his forehead against, a wide smile on his face, "You're incredible, you know that…" She blushed, a side ways smile coming to her lips as she got an idea.

Quickly, Gabby spun them both, his back hitting against the door where she had been standing seconds ago. Matt smirked down at her, "You really are incredible…" He pulled her to him, his arms locking around her hips, holding her tightly as her arms went around his neck, locking at the back of his head. Quickly, Matt lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he moved to the bed, dropping them both on it, their lips never leaving each other.

The moment her back touched the soft mattress of the bed Gabby gasped, her open mouth an initiation for Matt's tongue to touch hers, a groan leaving his throat, a moan from hers, her fingers running down his spine, a shudder coming over him before her fingers fumbles with his belt buckle, oh how she hated it when he wore belts, he made her job so much harder.

But harder was not his issue right now, under her fingers; she could feel him straining against the material of his jeans, she smiled as he kissed her, giggling lightly when he hissed against her when her hand brushed against him, doing it again on purpose to make him squirm. "Gabby…" he mumbled against her lips, moving to push her head to the side, his lips travelling down her neck and over her chest, biting gently against her breast as her head rolled backwards, somehow her fingers unclasping his belt and pulling it form his jeans.

Hearing the heavy clunk of the metal on the floor, Matt pulled back slowly, his jeans needed to go, the material was restraining and he didn't like the feeling of that anymore, he needed Gabby, he needed to feel her against him. Standing slowly Matt popped the buttons on his jeans, letting them fall to the floor at his feet as he looked at Gabby, smiling as his eyes focussed on hers, seeing his world before him made his heart swell.

Gabby watched as his jeans slid down his legs and pooled at his feet, leaving him standing in just his tight black boxers. Stepping out of them, Matt moved back to the bed rested his body against her side, his fingers went to her bare stomach, stretched out against her skin, he leaned over, kissing her deeply again as his fingers slipped lower against her hips, running against the line of her panties, fingering the material he found there. "I think these need to come off…" He mumbled between kisses, feeling her nod against him, he moved, trailing a line of kisses between her breasts, down her stomach and across her hips, she giggled against him, "God I love your laugh baby…"

As he moved down her body, Gabby's fingers tangled in his hair, running against the back of his neck until she couldn't reach him anymore, his lips touching every part of her hips, inside of her thighs, knees and legs as he slipped her panties from her body. "Matt…" she moaned as his kissed his way back up her legs, looking up at her bare body, revealing in how beautiful she was in front of him. "Mmm, yes baby?…" he murmured against her skin, smiling as he trailed the kisses back up her legs, stopping at the inside of her thigh, blowing hot breath against her skin, causing her to squirm against him.

"Oh…Matt…" he looked up to find her lips slightly parted and her chest heaving, he had obviously found a spot that she liked and was going to take full advantage of it. With an open mouth, Matt moved kissed up the inside of her thigh, closer to where she wanted to him to be. Her fingers slipped back into his hair, gripping it tightly as he moved closer to her centre, spurring him on to move closer to her.

"…Gorgeous…" he mumbled as he came back up to meet her lips, his fingers tracing patterns on the inside of thigh where his lips had just been, causing her back to arch a little more off the bed, her hands moving to his shoulders, her fingers digging deeply into his skin but when his fingers didn't get to where she wanted them, she huffed, reaching for him, "Oh come now baby…" He laughed, not wanting to tease her anymore, "Oh no sweetheart, I want to make this last…" as he spoke, Gabby gently moved towards Matt's centre and started softly stroking her, feeling the warmth coming through her, sending his body and his own arousal sky high. He looked down at her, her eyes closed, lips parted, she was beautiful.

Matt could feel Gabby trembling underneath him, her body reacting to his movements, causing his body to react to her, his erection pressing into the side of Gabby's thigh, telling him exactly what she was doing to him. Leaning over slightly, Matt allowed his index finger to slide gently inside of her, revelling in the gasps and sighs that came from Gabby's mouth as he did. "Relax sweetheart, I'll keep you safe…" he whispered into her neck, feeling goose bumps rise on her skin as he did. She turned her head quickly to capture his lips in a searing kiss, their tongues tangling together as his hands moved fast and harder as the kiss continued. Gasping suddenly into the kiss, Matt knew that Gabby was close but he wanted to make sure he was the one making her fall over the edge, not his hands and so he pulled away from her and settled above her, gazing down at her, Matt swiped at a piece of hair off her face.

Her nail bit harder into his shoulders as his fingers moved deeper, harder, pulling all sorts of sounds from her lips that he hadn't heard in a long time, sounds that he wanted to hear for the rest of his life. Biting her lip, Gabby tried to supress the growing pleasure inside of her, it had been a while since she had felt this way and his touch, the movements of his fingers inside of her were becoming too much, a deep gasp leaving her throat, her head falling to his shoulder as she tightened around him, falling further over the each with each movement he made.

Matt slowed his movements as Gabby crumbled around him, smiling down at her, he watched as her chest rose and fell rapidly, trying to calm herself down but failing to do so. "Was that good baby?" He laughed when she groaned, nodding against him, gasping slightly when he pulled his fingers from her, missing her warmth instantly but there was another part of him that wanted to feel that warmth more than his fingers.

Sitting back on his hunches, Matt gently pulled Gabby into a sitting position and kissed her shoulder while his arms crossed around her chest, finding the back of her bra and unclasping it whilst running his hands over her shoulders, removing the straps of her bra and dropping it to the floor at the end of the bed, just adding to the pile of growing clothes there. Staring down at her, naked in his bed, Matt's eyes took in all they could, loving the view and the way her face reddened slightly under his gaze. His lips attached themselves to Gabby's left breast while his hand went to her right.

Gabby felt like she was in heaven, Matt was amazing, the way he touched her and ran his hands over her body, she wanted him more and more every moment that passed. She could feel the warmth pool in her stomach again, the want and the need for him growing rapidly as he lightly ran his fingers over her breasts, reminding himself of what she felt like under his touch. "Matt…" his name fell from her lips and she sighed as his lips trailed from her breast to her stomach, his tongue dipping into her belly button, she laughed, "Come back up here…" She tugged on him, pulling him back up to her where she pushed him over, rolling them onto his back where she moved down his body, smirking up at him as he moaned as she moved.

Gabby wanted him to feel what she felt, wanted him to want her as much as she wanted him, so slowly she ran her tongue against the skin of his stomach, his hips, trailing down him as she pulled his boxers from him, her hot breath against his want for her as she dropped the boxers on the floor, the last piece of clothing separating them both gone now. Gently she kissed, a deep hiss coming for his lips the moment she touched his skin, taking him in her mouth, he sighed against her, his hands resting against her cheek and tangled in her hair, moving with her as she moved, her tongue touching as much of him as possible, her up and down movements slow, painful, deliberate.

She was teasing him, revelling in the groans and sighed that he gave her, she loved to know that it was her that was turning him on so much, that she was the reason he was reaction the way he was, his body reacting to _her_. Suddenly she felt his body stiffen, the hand on her cheek stopping her movements, Gabby looked up, confused but the look she got in return told her more than she realised. "Baby…come here…" His eyes were dark, he wanted her, needed her.

With one last kiss against him, she moved back up his body, giggling loudly when he flipped them both again, he was going to give her everything tonight, he was going to show her how much he loved her. Resting between her legs, Matt looked down at Gabby, waiting a moment, as if for permission, that she gave, the shy smile and the nod of her enough to tell him what she wanted. Taking a moment to look down at her before gently leaning forward into her, taking the time to enjoy the feeling of having her in his arms again and having her around him once more, this time he was never going to let her go.

He let her cling to him for a moment, adjusting to him being inside of her. "Ah, Matt…" Gabby gasped suddenly as he entered her, Matt quickly looking down at her, worry covering his face but when her half lidded eyes open and smiled up at him, brushing his hair line lovingly, "I love you Matt…" the sound of the words coming out of her mouth spurred him on and he began to move slowly, rocking his hips back and forward, "Oh sweetheart…I love you…" he murmured into her shoulder as he began to move.

They moved together to the sound of the music that had been playing downstairs, although neither of them took any notice of it as they were too caught up in each other, they finally had each other back and they were going to make the most it for the rest of their lives. Matt moved within her with such love and passion that Gabby felt as though she was going to cry, but she didn't, she just allowed her hands to roam over his back, holding him closer and pulling him deeper, digging her fingers in harder, drawing as much from him as she could.

Reaching for her left hand, Matt interlocked their fingers and raised it above her head, resting them at the side of her head, his deeper movements were enough to cause Gabby to grip his hand harder, groaning slightly and letting her breath hitch and quicken. Matt felt the change in her body instantly as he continued to move faster and more passionately inside of her, wanting to bring her to the edge and tip her over it. "Gabby, my love…you're so beautiful…" His voice whispered in her ear, he felt her contract around him even harder, sending him into a need to push faster and harder and that's what he did.

Lifting her leg slightly, Gabby rested it against the outside of his thigh and pulled him deeper inside of her, her moans turning to cries as she felt her pleasure building and as his rocking turned into thrusting, harder, deeper, he needed to show her how he felt about her, he wanted to give her the world.

His name caught on her lips as he crashed his down against hers in a searing and passionate kiss, pushing deeper into her, her other leg coming to rest on his hip, there was no space between them, no room for air to pass as they moved together, their hips rocking in a rhythm that only they knew. He moaned against her lips, dropping his head to her shoulder, he nuzzled the skin he found at the base of her neck, moaning against into her as he continued to move inside of her. One hand tangled in hers, the other bracing the headboard while her free hand pressed into his back.

Then it happened, Gabby's head tipped back against the pillow, her nails biting into Matt's skin as she crashed around him, pulling him deeper against her as the speed of his movements intensified. She called out his name, tumbling from her lips as he kissed her neck, following her over the cliff moments later, her body tightening around him as his movements becoming erratic before he fell. Deep puff of breath against her skin, their hands holding onto each other tightly as his movements slowed, their bodies still tightly held together, not wanting to let the world back into their lives.

Lifting his head, Matt looked down at Gabby, her hair a mess, her skin flush, forehead sweaty and her lips apart, she was beautiful, staring back at him, he smiled, touching his lips against her gently, both their bodies shaking against each other, this room was their world, it was theirs and no one else's. whispers of _I love you_ echoing in their world as they held each other, the happiest they had ever been. 

* * *

**Reviews? :D**


End file.
